A Crooked Mile
by Nakimochiku
Summary: I'm just a broken doll, waiting on your floor to be fixed. onesided Hichi x Ichi, angst, fluff, oneshot, enjoy


A Crooked Mile

_there was a crooked man_

I'm your twisted mirror, your perverse drug, your disfigured killer. I'm everything you've always wanted to be, only broken. I'm the pieces that have yet to be mended. I'm the doll laying on your floor with a pretty crack in my monstrous face.

Am I really that crooked. Cr-crook? Dammit, there goes another bit of my heart. You told me you needed the bits, that when you're done, you'll put me back together again. But I'm still laying here, broken. Thinking 'please, please, at least look at me and smile.'

But who smiles at a crooked, broken thing? Who would want me? Pretty, pretty me with my ugly, ugly smile. Crooked, cr-cr-crooked. Broken. Bro-bro-broken. Waiting for the smile that'll hammer me strait.

Who would want me, the crooked monster that has eyes for only one? Who would take me up and love me, if it's not you? Who will put the pieces back together, and won't discard me after realizing I'm broken? Who will love pretty, ugly, crooked me?

Did you know it hurts to be crooked, king?

_Who walked a crooked mile_

I'm what you'll become if you fall. I'm your sweet nightmares, your heavenly demon. I'll hold you as we walk farther and farther into no where. I'm the scarring tattoo, reminding you that I'm still laying here. Wai-wai-waiting. Waiting for the glue, and the tape that'll hold me together, even though I'm past falling apart, just waiting, begging. 'Please see me, pretty king, do I look as beautiful as you?'

My shattered heart starts pounding. There you are, smiling, laughing. But not with me. You can't see me. Or maybe you're ignoring me? Broken, ugly, pretty me? Is it cause I'm crooked king? Is it because I can't be perfect? And sooner or later, I feel you take a piece, laugh because you still need me. So I sit here, waiting to be fixed. Your ugly doll with pretty cracks and a smile in place, just for you.

I go farther, lose it faster, just because you tell me to. And all I can do is hope. Do you still remember king? Don't you know I'm watching when I see you happy with someone else? Don't you know that jealousy runs through me and I all I want to do is kill, tear, become so bloody that–

there goes another piece.

Did you know it hurts to love you, King?

_And found a crooked sixpence_

my luck is fading, your kisses are something locked away. Deep, far, the one thing you can't take. I won't let you take your kisses from me. I don't want to forget that sweet taste, your cute blush, that captivating moment. I want to keep it. So I hold it tight. Tighter.

But my crookedness keeps me from seeing the truth. I'm bent and blind. So useless and stupid, so pretty and ugly. Crooked and broken, just waiting for you to see that you need me, I'll be your crooked crutch. It's all you ever wanted me for. I'll pay you back, and you'll love me.

I just lay there and beg, whispering to no one but the floor. 'One more kiss, that's all I need.' but so far I don't think you've heard my prayers. I wait for your smile, feel my insanity swell in my chest. I can't wait anymore, I need you in my arms! But every time I try and hold you, you seem to forget that I'm your doll. You put more pretty cracks in my ugly, pretty face.

I'm starving for you, and every taste I get is taken away from me. I don't deserve it. I'm crooked, ugly, broken. So I starve, hold my hands out for another sweet kiss. But I'm beaten away. 'Don't touch me, fucking hollow!'

Did you know it hurts to kiss you, king?

_Upon a crooked stile_

in this wry world, I'm left to die. I feel like my legs and arms have been popped off. And I'm even more twisted and crooked than I ever had been. Why aren't you kissing me?! Why don't you remember me?! Why aren't you fixing me the way you promised?! Is it because I'm a monster?

But I get no answers.

Who would answer a broken, begging thing like me? Who would stop to see if they can feed me with sweet kisses, if not you? Who will fix me with a smile, if not you? Who will laugh at me, because I'm the ugly smiling doll? Who will see that all I need are words. Three little words. Would those words put me back together? I'd only know if you said them, because I have no one else.

I'm your hidden cancer, your lying eyes, your cheating fantasies. I'm what happens when there's no one left and the world is too strait to understand. I'm the pieces you promised you'd fixed. So, why aren't you here, fixing me?

Why aren't you here? Me-me-memories are fading. And I'm left with only your taste and my hunger, and my jealousy, and my insanity. I'm left with questions that I don't really wanna hear the answers to. I'm left with holes that I want you to fill. I'm left, laying broken on your floor, begging, praying. 'Won't you just see that I'm here? Am I that much trouble?'

Did you know it hurts to be a doll, King?

_Bought a crooked cat, who caught a crooked mouse_

I could believe that I'm not alone any more. Or maybe what I see is just in my dreams? Is it real? I'm too crooked to understand. Blind beautiful, waiting to be hammered strait. I'm wai-wai-waiting, while I'm ho-ho-hoping, sitting here wi-wi-wishing for miracles. I pray to see your smile and taste your sweet lips, hear your warm laugh. I can see you, but you can't see me.

Am I trapped under your bed, and now you've forgotten your doll and you won't come look for me? 'I'm here, King, can't you see I'm here?!'

Cr-cr-crooked, waiting for a simple smile. Must you give things like that away freely to everyone else? Why won't you spare one for me? Is it because I'm bro-bro-broken? Cr-cr-crooked? U-u-ugly? Is it because I'm a monster with an insane smile?

Is it because I love you?

Or is my time as your lovely toy at an end? You're throwing me away now, right? Will you at least give me one last kiss, my pretty king that I secretly want to kill? Will you finally tell me the truth, that you were just playing with me? Will you kiss me as you reveal your lies? Then I wouldn't notice, I would drown in your flavor, and remember it as you let me completely shatter.

Did you know it hurts to be crooked?

_And they all lived together in a little crooked house._

OWARI

_do you like? I always thought nursery rhymes were dark, I think this joins my other Alice King oneshots, don't you? Anyway, review!_


End file.
